The SetUp
by Brooklynn715
Summary: Two mischevious agents cook up a plan to get JJ and Reid together...will it work is the big question though...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an idea that was floating around in my head for a while so I decided to finally write it out...as always a huge thank you to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple) for reviewing this! Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

"Reid, are ya coming tonight or what?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Reid, come on, it'll be fun. Everyone's except Rossi is coming, _even Hotch_, so _please_ will you come?" Garcia begged.

"I-I don't know, I really need to finish this paper and going out isn't really my thing and-"

"_JJ_ is coming," Garcia interrupted in a sing-song voice.

"S-So?" Reid tried to appear nonchalant, his eyes shifting back and forth between the couple in front of him.

"Pretty boy you don't have to do this. It's just us in here," Morgan said, gesturing around Garcia's cave.

"I know, it's just-I'm not used to sharing things with people, it's always just been me and I know that you guys are going to say that the team is my family and I can always talk to you but I-I just can't come out like some of you guys can."

"That's okay Reid," Garcia said, her voice becoming softer as she pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"I've liked her ever since the day she left," he confessed quietly. "I mean, I always considered her my best friend but I never really realized how much I needed her here until she was gone. I thought she would never come back so I gave up and even when she did, there was the whole Emily thing. I felt like we had gotten closer once she had 'died', after I came to her house every night but then there was the small problem of Will and then we were fighting once Emily came back. Then Will and JJ split up but I didn't want to just be the 'rebound' guy, I didn't want to barge into a broken family that I probably wasn't wanted in," Reid finished, looking down at his feet.

"Reid, you just need to give her some time, which you've been doing, I'm almost positive that she feels the same way. Are you sure you don't want to come out for drinks, help get your mind off of things?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, a weak smile gracing his features. "I think I will."

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Garcia squealed as Reid left her office.

"Of course I heard it," Morgan said laughing.

"We _totally_ need to set them up! Reid's obviously not going to make the first move and JJ won't think he likes her back so we would have to do this all again _or_ we could just set them up and it would all be good."

"How do you suggest we go about this?" Morgan said with an amused smile.

"Okay, so here's what we do…"

* * *

"I think another round of drinks is in order. Hotch, come help me?" Morgan asked his boss.

"Yeah," he replied easily, already being filled in on the plan Garcia had cooked up.

Emily, seeing the men at the bar, started speaking. "Hey, Garcia, I really have to go to the bathroom, you comin'?"

"Sure," she replied, Emily already dragging her out of her seat.

JJ and Reid sat in an awkward silence, waiting for one of the pairs to return. "S-So how's Henry?" Reid cautiously asked.

JJ stared off into the distance, momentarily mesmerized by the thought of her son before answering the question at hand. "Good, really good actually. He took everything a lot better than I thought he would. Will and I broke it off before things got bad so he still comes by to see him but it's just not the same as it used to be. I want a proper family for him, I really do, one with loving parents and that just couldn't happen with Will. Not when there's somebody else," she muttered the last few words, eyes downcast towards what was remaining of her drink. Two rounds were more than enough for her. She rarely ever drank and now look at what happened, she was already spewing her feelings when she would normally keep everything to herself.

Reid looked at her wide-eyed but she was saved from further explanation as Morgan and Hotch came back with the drinks.

* * *

"Em, Jayje, ya wanna dance?" Garcia asked, her words slightly slurring.

"Sure," JJ voiced, Emily echoing as they walked out to the dance floor.

"Hotch? Reid?" Morgan asked.

"No…No thanks, I don't really dance."

"C'mon kid, it'll be fun,"

"I don't know…"

"Are you sure? One last chance."

"Yeah…I'm good just watching."

"Okay," Morgan said reluctantly. "Come join us anytime."

* * *

Reid watched the team, particularly JJ, dance as many upbeat songs played. He was bored, that much was obvious but he still didn't have a strong desire to go dancing.

He sat in contemplation for a few minutes before walking out to join his teammates. "Can I join you guys?"

"Reid, my man, you came to join the fun," Morgan smiled before nodding to Garcia. "Well, I for one am going to dance with my baby girl," he said as Garcia sauntered back.

"Hotch?" Emily asked. "You wanna dance?"

"It will be my pleasure," he said, extending his hand towards Emily.

"Spence?" JJ asked.

"S-Sure…yeah, sure," he said as the previous song came to a close.

He mentally cursed himself for falling right into Garcia and Morgan's plan as the technical analyst's choice flowed throughout the room. _'A slow song, of course it would be a slow song'_

"You still want to dance? I mean since it's a slower song and all, you don't have to. I-I'll just go," Reid rambled on, starting to walk off the dance floor.

"Spence," JJ said quietly, her hand grasping onto his wrist, a smile gracing her features. "I'd love to dance."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes really, come here, I'll show you how to do it," she grabbed a hold of his other wrist, bringing them around and placing them on the small of her back. She released his hands, her own going around his neck. She started to gently sway to the music, her head resting on his shoulder.

Garcia and Morgan danced by, Garcia squealing in delight at the sight of her friends, Hotch and Emily smiling as they looked over.

"I think we were set up," JJ whispered in his ear.

"I should have guessed. I kinda spilled to the two of them in her office earlier about how I felt, I should have know that they would never just leave me be."

"And what exactly did you spill?"

"That I've known that I've liked you since the day you left but things kept getting in the way and I just couldn't bring myself to do anything about it but Morgan and Garcia were convinced that you liked me too I just couldn't believe them and I really shouldn't have said that so I-I'll just-"

"Spence," JJ interrupted, pulling back so she could look him in the eyes. "Garcia and Morgan were right," she uttered.

"W-What?" he stuttered, shock and surprise showing on his face.

"I like you Spence," she stated clearly for the young genius' benefit. "I always have, I thought I liked Will and maybe I did for a while, I don't know but there was always something that wasn't right. Then I found out about Henry so we both kind of felt obligated to make it work but we just couldn't take it anymore and I found out why," she finished.

"And?" Reid asked, clearly confused. "Why couldn't you take it anymore?"

JJ's laugh rang out over the dance floor as the song came to a close. "It could never work with Will because I realized that I had liked you the whole time,"

"B-But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do _you_ like _me_?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"B-Because I'm…_me_, why not Morgan or Hotch or…or even Rossi?"

"Well, first of all Rossi is old enough to be my father," she said, earning a weak smile from Reid. "And how many times do I have to say it? I want _you_ Spence and before you start putting yourself down thinking of all the so-called negative aspects of yourself hear me out,"

"O-Okay,"

"You're my best friend, Spence, plus you're nice and caring and _everything_ someone could want-"

"No I'm not, I'm geeky, I'm a nerd, I'm defiantly not as handsome as Morgan, I have absolutely _no_ skill with 'the ladies' as he puts it either, there's nothing that anyone would see in me."

"Spence," JJ sighed, running a hand through her curled hair. "Why can't you see it? You're _none_ of those things, granted you may be a nerd but we all love ya for it," she said with a smile, ruffling his hair. She saw him smile before she started speaking again. "Spence," she said her tone serious once again. "How about dinner on Thursday?"

"L-Like a date?"

"Yeah Spence, a date."

"But I-I've never really been on a date or anything so I'm not really sure if this is a good idea or-" he was cut off as JJ reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We'll take it at your pace Spence, we don't have to rush anything and I'm sure you'll get lots of help," she said with a smile, nodding to Garcia and Morgan who were dancing just close enough to hear every word that was said.

"Okay, Thursday night then," he said, a genuine smile finally making its way across his face.

JJ led him off of the dance floor, her arm around his waist, his around her shoulder, fully intending to keep the promise she made and take it at Reid's pace. Little did she know that two other agents had a very different plan for the couple.

* * *

**A/N: Please please please leave a review and let me know if you like it! I have more if people want it but I wasn't really sure if people wanted it so...anyway... thanks for reading!**


	2. Date Night

Date Night

* * *

"Em, JJ, can you come to my office?" Garcia asked, her usually bubbly demeanor gone, a mischievous smirk taking its place. Although she phrased it like a question it was said as more of a demand for the girls to follow her.

"What does she want us to do now?" Emily asked JJ.

"I think it may have something to do with the fact that Reid and I went out to dinner last night," she answered.

"I forgot about that!" Emily squealed, now dragging JJ to Garcia's office, eager to find out what happened.

"I was hoping you would," JJ grumbled.

* * *

"So Reid, you have any plans for tonight?" Morgan asked the young doctor who was currently working on the stack of slowly diminishing files on his desk.

"Well I was planning on working on my thesis; it's this really interesting paper on-"

"Very interesting, I'm sure but I'm going to Garcia's tonight for a movie night, would you like to join us?"

"You're _going_ to Garcia's?"

"Going there, staying there, same difference but back to my question, would you like to join us? Oh-and you're more than welcome to bring JJ too if you want"

"I'll check with her then I guess,"

"Okay, hope you can come," he said before sauntering back to his office.

* * *

"Are you holding me hostage?" JJ asked as she saw Garcia close and lock the door, situating herself in front of it.

"Not necessarily, you _could_ get out if you wanted to but in all reality we're not getting out of her until we think we have everything we need to know about last night or we get a case so get comfortable gumdrop," she said with a smile. "Oh-one last thing, phone," Garcia demanded, holding out her hand.

"What? Garcia I am _not_ giving you my phone,"

"I'm not taking any chances," the tech said, a smirk on her face.

"Chances for what?"

"We all know you won't do this but you may not want to tell us something and you could text Reid and tell him not to tell Morgan or anybody else the juicy details so nobody ever knows except for you two,"

"That is kind of the point of a secret, Garcia,"

"So you do have something you want to keep secret?"

"_Garcia_," JJ whined.

"_Jay,_ don't make me do something I'll regret," Garcia threatened.

"Fine," JJ huffed, settling herself in Garcia's chair and handing over her phone.

"So? How was last night?" Emily asked changing the subject.

* * *

"_Hey Spence," JJ answered her phone._

"_H-Hey JJ," he stuttered. "So, I was wondering if you have a preference for dinner tonight?"_

"_Anything is fine; it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy,"_

"_Okay, well…can you wear something nice?"_

"_Sure!" she said enthusiasm evident in her voice. "You're gonna be here at seven right?"_

"_Yeah so…uh, I-I'll see you then?"_

"_Absolutely," JJ said before hanging up._

_Reid pulled up to JJ's house, his hands shaking as they were sitting on the steering wheel. _'Get a hold of yourself Spencer; she was the one who suggested this. She probably just felt bad for me anyway, this will be a onetime thing then we'll go back to being work colleagues. It's just dinner'_ Reid mentally prepared himself as he shakily got out of the car, walking up to JJ's door._

_Reid tentatively knocked on the door. A shriek sounded inside the house as feet ran towards the door. He saw the window curtain move aside briefly as a small head looked out at waist height._

"_Uncle 'Pence!" Henry yelled, barreling into the stunned doctor._

"_Hey little man, how's it goin'?" Reid asked, ruffling the little boy's hair._

"_Henry," JJ chided as she walked up to the pair. "What did I tell you about opening the door?"_

"_But I looked mama! It was Uncle 'Pence!"_

_JJ had to laugh at the innocence of her little boy before speaking. "Just wait for me next time, okay?"_

"'_Kay," _

_JJ turned to Reid, who was quiet during this whole ordeal. "Spence? Hello?" she added._

"_Y-You look beautiful," he said after a few moments. JJ was wearing a white strapless dress, gold glitter sprinkled throughout. The front ended at her knees while the back proceeded to fall mid-calf, her silver sparkling heels accentuating the dress. Her long hair was curled, falling over her shoulders and she had just a touch of makeup, bringing out her natural beauty._

"_Thanks, you look amazing too,"_

"_Me too!" Henry chimed in, feeling left out in the moment._

"_Yes, you too, my handsome little man," JJ said, leaning down to his level and kissing his forehead. "Ready?" she asked, turning to Reid._

"_Y-Yeah,"_

"_Great, Jess, we're leaving! We'll be back around 8:30 or 9!" JJ called back into the house, sending Henry towards his babysitter._

"_Let's go," Reid spoke up, leading JJ towards his waiting car._

"_Where are we going?" JJ asked once they had pulled out of her driveway and were on their way._

"_Surprise," Reid said, a genuine smile gracing his features as he finally started to relax._

"_Spence, you know I don't like surprises,"_

"_Yeah," he said a mischievous grin on his face._

_Reid pulled over to the curb, a small brick building to his right._

"_Bucca's," JJ read off the sign._

"_Yup," was all Reid offered as he got out, running over to open the passenger side door._

"_Thanks," JJ said as he led her inside the small restaurant. They were escorted to a small table when JJ realized they were the only ones in there. "Spence, what did you do?"_

"_I-It's an Italian restaurant, I hope you like Italian, I thought you did but I guessed. I took a chance because I calculated the probabilities and it added up pretty good but I'm guessing that's not what you mean," Reid rambled on as JJ looked around at the restaurant the dim, although not to dark, lighting giving off just the right feeling. "I-I talked to Rossi and this is his friends restaurant and Rossi talked to him and he said that we could have the place to ourselves if we wanted it and I thought it would be perfect,"_

"_It _is_ perfect, Spence, I love it,"_

* * *

_JJ and Reid spent the next two hours talking before JJ announced she needed to get going._

"_I really need to get back to Henry," she said, conflicted. As much as she wanted to get back to her little boy she didn't want the night to end this soon._

"_Right, of course," Reid quickly paid the bill before leading JJ out of the restaurant._

"_Thanks for tonight Spence, I had a lot of fun," JJ said as they pulled up to her house._

"_Me too, I-I'll see you tomorrow I guess? At work?"_

"_Of course and whether you believe it or not I had a great night. I haven't been out of the house in who knows how long and it was nice. I had a great time with you," she said again before she leaned in and gently kissed him. Pulling back she opened the door. "Thank you," she said sincerely before closing the door and walking away leaving Reid sitting in shock._

* * *

Garcia squealed in delight as JJ finished. "That was _so cute_! So when are you going out again?"

"I don't actually know if we are," JJ said after a moment of contemplation.

"We never really talked about it, I mean _I_ want to, don't get me wrong but I don't know if _he_ does. There seemed like there was something holding him back when we were sitting in my driveway, like he didn't want to be there,"

"Jay, he's probably just shy," Prentiss comforted. "You know how he gets,"

"Maybe,"

"No maybe about it, just hold on one sec Blondie," Garcia said as she unbolted the door, sliding out before quickly closing it again leaving it open just an inch.

"Garcia! Don't go get Re-"

"I would do nothing of the sort," Garcia said through the crack in the door then slamming it shut the rest of the way.

"What do you think she's up to?" Prentiss asked, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever it is it can't be good,"

The TA walked in moments later, Morgan on her arm. "See, I told you I wasn't bringing Reid,"

"That doesn't mean I want Morgan here! No offense," she added, turning to him.

"None taken, I was just following orders,"

"Why is he here?" JJ pleaded with Garcia.

"He has a story to tell you that may change your mind,"

"Really Garcia?" Emily chimed in.

"Yes really, now go," she said, nudging Derek to tell him to start his story. With that Morgan started to tell his tale.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, and if I didn't reply to you, I'm truly sorry but if you review on this one, I'll probably remember :) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
